Miracle Performing
The power to perform miracles. Sub-power of Divinity and Miracle Manipulation. Also Called *Miracle Working *Thaumaturgy Capabilities The user can perform miracles or supernatural feats and cause certain events to happen which are beyond human understanding. They can make a sudden interruption of the natural laws, change things in a beneficial way or simply cause wonderful and supernatural occurrences and phenomena. The user can use this power to survive catastrophic events, beating the odds. Miracles work in various scales and have immediate effects like causing disasters to punish the wicked, healing the sick and dying, walking on water, turning water into wine, resurrecting the dead, bring about peace in times of unending war, overcome anything with a kiss, make the impossible possible, change the entire world around them through sheer force of will, etc. Associations *Absolute Restoration *Blessing Inducement *Causality Manipulation *Conceptual Baking *Destiny Chosen *Divine Powers *Enlightenment *Event Manipulation *Healing *Living Anomaly *Luck *Meta Miracle Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation *Miracle Manipulation *Omnificence *Omni-Manipulation *Reality Warping *Resurrection *Self-Resurrection *Superpower Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology *True Love's Kiss *Wish Granting Limitations *May be usable only if the user meets certain conditions. *Abusing the ability eventually leads to arrogance. Known Users Known Objects *Sacred Gears (''Highschool DxD) *Mysterious Wings (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Jesus walking on water.jpg|Jesus Christ (Christianity) is by far the worlds most famous miracle worker ever. Bruce Nolan.jpg|When Bruce Nolan (Bruce Almighty) gained God's job he gained all his powers including the power of miracles. 2148003-avengers childrens crusade 08 0012 copy.jpg|Upon gaining power over reality, Doctor Doom (Marvel) showed he could do anything he could dream of by easily curing Cyclops' eyes and giving him full control over them. Noel_H.png|Noel (Valkyrie Crusade) Mysterious_Wings_H.png|The Mysterious Wings (Valkyrie Crusade) are the wings of a goddess that holds the power to perform miracles when they're worn, being even capable of turning a regular maiden into a goddess of miracles. Sanae Kochiya (Touhou Project).jpg|Sanae Kochiya (Touhou Project) Embodiment of the Divine Wind. Boosted Gear.jpg|Sacred Gears (Highschool DxD) are created by God as part of his system to enact miracles. The Balane Breaker of the Sacred Gears are the most powerful manifestation of divine miracles. Sword of Betrayer.gif|Yuuto Kiba (Highschool DxD) achieved Sword Birth's Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. Saji fighting Walburga.jpg|Genshirou Saji (Highschool DxD) achieved the combined Balance Breaker of Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Shadow Prison and Delete Field, Malebolge Vritra Promotion. Vali Lucifer Balance Breaker.gif|Vali Lucifer (Highschool DxD) activate Divine Dividing Balance Breaker, the Divine Dividing Scale Mail. Issei entering Scale Mail during the Loki Battle.gif|Issei Hyodou (Highschool DxD) activate the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker the Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Stake Victim Dragon.gif|Jeanne (Highschool DxD) activate Blade Blacksmith Sub Species Balance Breaker Stake Victim Dragon. Detonation Mighty Comet.gif|Heracles (Highschool DxD) Variant Detonation's Balance Breaker Detonation Mighty Comet. Regulus Rey Leather Rex.jpg|Sairaorg Bael (Highschool DxD) activate Regulus Nemea sub species Balance Breaker Regulus Rey Leather Rex. Night Slash Celestial Dogs.jpg|Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD) activate his Balance Breaker Night Slash Celestial Dog. Rasielmon (Digimon).png|Rasielmon (Digimon) Sefer Raziel technique brings forth a random miracle; not even Rasielmon herself knows what will happen. Priestess (Goblin Slayer) Holy Light.gif|Priestess (Goblin Slayer) can preform limited but potent miracles such generating pure light... Priestess (Goblin Slayer) Protection.gif|... and create a wall of light to defend. Video The Prince of Egypt - The River of Blood HD|Moses (The Prince of Egypt) was blessed by God to perform his very miracles by using his walking stick to turn a whole river into a river of blood... The Prince of Egypt|...and part the Red Sea to open a path so his people can walk across. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Almighty Tools Category:Divine Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers